


【豹玫瑰】Letter

by Leon7C



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:04:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leon7C/pseuds/Leon7C





	【豹玫瑰】Letter

“还我。”

前面的人充耳不闻，继续奋笔疾书。

埃弗雷特去拉他挂在椅背上的书包，对方猛地拉住另一边的书包带扯了回去。

“你到底有什么毛病？”埃弗雷特气到张大嘴巴。

“你到底有什么毛病！”管理员走过来严厉地敲了一下他的桌沿，“不能保持安静就出去。”

周围人也转过头来看他，除了前面那个。

埃弗雷特狠狠踢了一下他的椅子，胡乱拿起桌上的书，拽着书包大步走出了图书馆。

特查拉单手抱着书，一走下台阶就被埃弗雷特拦住。

“还我。”埃弗雷特冲他张开手。

特查拉说：“谁给你的？”

埃弗雷特气急败坏：“我凭什么告诉你。”

特查拉坚持：“那就先放在我这里。”

埃弗雷特说：“你凭什么拿我的东西？”

“等你说了我再给你。”特查拉摇摇头，又说，“吃饭吗？下午你还有课吧？”

埃弗雷特扭头就走。

特查拉下课之后走到后门，被迎面跑来的物体撞到，下意识把人搂住。

埃弗雷特挣扎出来：“好好走路不行吗？”

他声音带着喘，多半是一下课就冲过来的。

特查拉没理他，走在前面。

埃弗雷特揉着额头跟在后头，冲着他背影喊：“你真的不还我吗？”

特查拉又摇头。

埃弗雷特追上去拉他袖子：“行吧，我告诉你，是……”

“足球队的丽萨，我们系的。”

埃弗雷特抬头看他：“你知道？”

特查拉硬梆梆地答道：“我看到她拿给你的。”

“那你还问？”埃弗雷特眼睛瞪圆了。

特查拉左手本来一直插在裤子口袋里，现在拿了出来，攥得皱巴巴的粉色信封摊开在手掌心伸到他面前，沉默地看着他。

埃弗雷特没有去拿，表情变得古怪：“所以，你不好奇里面写了什么吗？”

特查拉把信封塞到他手里：“我不能看别人的东西。”

“那你是在生什么气？”

“我没有生气。”

埃弗雷特从鼻腔里发出一声闷哼，摆明了是在回答他“得了吧”。

特查拉抿紧了嘴唇，烦躁地踢了踢地上的石子儿。

埃弗雷特说：“不是别人的。”

“什么？”特查拉依旧盯着石子儿。

埃弗雷特深吸一口气：“丽萨把它抢了，说要帮我修改一下。不是别人的。”

他重重地说完最后一句话，手指不由自主捏紧了信封，又想起来什么，抬高了声音强调说：“这个东西也是她选的！我本来只有一张纸！”

特查拉仔细观察他的表情：“所以，这是给谁的？”

埃弗雷特凶巴巴地瞪他。

特查拉皱紧的眉头终于舒展开，说：“为什么不直接告诉我？我以为你知道的。”

他的声音慢慢低了下去，几乎变成耳语，笑意也越来越明显。

埃弗雷特顶着通红的耳尖翻了个白眼：“我以为你们那里，怎么说，传统？要先立个契约才能约会，诸如此类？”

特查拉本来应该是要质疑一下这种刻板印象顺便矫正对方的错误观念的，但他现在有和面前人分享全世界的冲动。

为了防止过早地泄露秘密，他只能克制住自己。

因此他只是轻咳一声，向对方伸手：“还我。”

埃弗雷特装傻：“什么？”

“还我。”

“过时不候。”

埃弗雷特灵活地从他手上挣脱，飞也似的跑开。

 

End.


End file.
